Roses Do Not Bloom Without Thorns
by Mistress of the Night and Day
Summary: After an attack by his uncle, Harry leaves London for the USA. Unknowning of what the future lies before him, Harry must start anew and maybe will find what the meaning of Love is. Warning: ABVH x-over and Slash.
1. Author's Note

A/N: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or ideas, unfortunately. J.K. Rowling is the talented writer who created these characters. I just mess with their minds and put them with other characters that J.K. would never stick them with. I warn you that this is **_SLASH, MALE ON MALE_**, so if that bothers you, then go and find another story to read. There is also a mild explanation of rape in the beginning and will probably be some torture near the middle, but I'm not sure. If you like the idea of two men together, then please continue.


	2. Chapter 1: Secrets Are Revealed

Chapter 1: Secrets are Revealed

Harry James Potter, seventeen-year-old wizard and the Boy-Who-Lived, walked silently through the small park near his Aunt's home, Number 4 Privet Drive. He had too many things on his mind at the moment and believed that a walk would clear his already befuddled brain. Contrary to popular belief, Harry did not have a perfect family lifestyle. There were deep, dark secrets that he did not want to think about even in the safety of his own mind.

Letting out a small sigh, Harry turned on his heel and began his way back home. He was almost out of the park when a pained growl sounded to his left. Cautiously, well aware that this could be a trap set up by the Dark Lord, Harry moved silently towards the sound. Sneaking around a large tree, he let out a small yelp at the sight of a large, white lion. The lion had a metal collar around his neck and was favoring his front right paw. Harry pocketed his wand and moved towards the lion. His approach did not go unnoticed and a warning growl erupted from the lion's mouth. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you." Harry moved slowly with his hands turned up and away from his body to the lion. He went to his knees beside the grand cat and patiently waited for the cat to settle back down. Once he did, Harry smiled, "There that wasn't so bad, now was it?" The lion let out a humph and went back to his paw. Harry frowned and moved his hand out to it. At once, the lion let out an angered roar and sharp teeth sunk into Harry's hand.

He winced at the pain, but waited for the lion to calm himself. The lion, sensing no threat from the boy across from him, let the hand go and watched the boy intently. Harry held the right paw in a loose grip, so as not to frighten the lion again, and with nimble fingers felt the paw. With a sigh at the feel of a broken bone, Harry let some of his magic loose and sent it into the paw. The lion flinched at the feeling and Harry sang to him in a soothing voice. He smiled softly and felt the paw once more. "There. No more broken bones. You're a wizard, I know that much, but you should have already shifted back once my magic healed you. I'm betting this collar won't let you change back, am I right?" The lion snorted and Harry laughed. "That's it! Well if there wasn't such a damper on my magic, I would take it off. Sadly, my Headmaster decided that it would hide me much better if I couldn't loose my head with my magic during my Inheritance. Oh well." Harry stood and brushed off his pants. He glanced at the lion and smiled, "I have to go now. I would bring you home, but I don't think…no I know for a fact that my Uncle wouldn't like it if I brought you home. Sorry."

Harry continued his way back home and went inside. He silently entered his room and undressed. He let his glamour drop and stared at his body in his small mirror. Scars littered his body and bruises, old and new, were apparent. If his friends at Hogwarts knew of this, it would be humiliating and saddening. He, Harry James Potter savior of the Wizarding World, allowed…no had no choice in his Uncle using him as his own personal toy and punching bag. His Cousin and Aunt knew nothing about what his Uncle did to him and for once he was grateful that they were oblivious. He loved his Aunt. She was the only one left of his blood family and he wanted to keep that. Madame Pomfrey, the Nurse at Hogwarts, knew a little about what was going on his life, but Harry was mum about the details. Professor McGonagall was also one who knew a bit, but only because during the summers, when she could, she would keep him company in the gardens as he mowed and weeded.

Picking up his nightshirt, Harry curled under his bed sheets and felt Haydee, his pure black and purple Asp, uncurl herself from beside his pillow and slither up his arm. **_"Massster, you sssmell like cattt. Whhhere were you?"_**

"Wittth a wounded lion in ttthhheee park. I didn't meeean to worrrry you, Haydee." Haydee flickered her tongue and settled herself down, close, to the warmth of her Master's body.

She had bonded with her Master four months prior during His Care of Magical Creature's class. She had gotten loose and frightened out of her wits, had almost bit one of His peers. If it had not been for her Master's quick thinking, she would have harmed another, less powerful human and would have probably killed them. Her Master had leapt and grabbed her around the middle. In her fright her own fangs had pierced her Master's skin. She could still remember the yells as her Master fell to His knees, but instead of dying, He had allowed the poison to combine with His magic and His blood. From that moment on the two had been bonded as only a snake can bond with his or her Master or Mistress. Haydee was happy that her Master had accepted her as His own and now had her own small family. Of course, there were rules that had been set, such as not biting anyone who her Master designated and not trying to eat His Familiar, Hedwig. There had been some animosity toward the snowy white owl, but they had come to an understanding, especially when they had both come to the same conclusion that they would rather die than betray their Master. One of the downfalls of bonding with her Master was that she could feel everything he was feeling, especially during His nightmares when He was reliving the horrors of what His Uncle did to Him. Haydee wished with all her heart that she could poison that fat human, but even Hedwig had told her that their Master would be upset with her, even though Hedwig wished to do the same.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next morning dawned much to early for Harry and he reluctantly left the warmth of his bed. He dressed quickly and was down the stairs before any of his relatives awoke. Breakfast was started and almost finished when his Aunt made her appearance. She glanced at Harry and gave him a small smile before seating herself at the table. Dudley was next and then Vernon. Harry ignored his Uncle, in favor of setting the table and grabbing his Aunt's tea. "Petunia, I have to go to work today and I won't be back until Thursday. Don't worry about me and make sure the Boy does all of his chores." Harry glanced out the side of his eye and watched his Uncle finish his breakfast. Vernon left the house and Harry let a sigh of relief. He seated himself next to his Cousin and returned his Aunt's smile.

"You didn't get back until late, Harry. Wherever were you?" Harry grinned into his tea and after a sip glanced back up.

"I took a walk. I didn't think anyone would be up." Petunia laughed and Dudley smirked.

"Well the fact that I saw you with a man makes it kind of funny, Harry." Harry spit out his tea and gazed at his Aunt and Cousin in horror.

"What man? I didn't see any man last night." Dudley frowned,

"That bloke with the blonde hair. You both were in the park."

"The only thing in that park other than me was a wounded lion…" Harry's eyes widened and he spoke to himself, rather than his relatives, "The lion was an Animagus though…maybe…"

"Harry?"

"It was that collar! The collar made it so that a magical being couldn't see who he was, but to a Muggle, a nonmagical being, you saw exactly who it was!" Harry leapt up and ran towards his room, much to amusement of his relatives.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Thursday night Harry found himself underneath his Uncle, silently crying. He hated it when his Uncle was able to manipulate his Aunt and Cousin, so that Harry was left with him. His Uncle continued on and on about how he was a whore and a slut and Harry believed him. It was horrible, but Harry had only ever heard his Uncle say it and no one said otherwise. Harry screamed as his Uncle thrust into him hard, without preparation, and Harry sobbed, wishing that someone would interfere and save him.

His Uncle finished and grabbed Harry by the scruff of his neck. Without decorum Vernon threw Harry into the cupboard under the stairs and bolted the door shut. Harry curled into a small ball. He hated the cupboard. It was the only place he actually felt fear and for him to feel fear was difficult. The tears came faster and Harry grabbed the small, tattered blanket. He placed it around his bruised and bloodied body and fell into a fitful sleep.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The white lion crept up to the ordinary looking house that reeked of the boy who had healed him. He, of course being the wizard that he was, knew who the boy was and it surprised him that the boy had no idea who he was. The lion sighed and shook his mane. That was the point of the collar around his neck, after all. With a small bit of magic, which his collar allowed thankfully, the lion entered the house and his nose twitched. Blood. It smelled of blood and something else. The lion moved to where the smell was strongest and was met by a door. He frowned and let a growl that started as a rumble before becoming a full-fledged roar of anger. The door broke underneath his massive paws and the lion glanced about where he saw the cowering boy curled into a torn blanket. A snarl erupted from the lion and he swiveled his ears to the stomping on the stairs. "BOY!"

The lion watched as a disgusting, fat creature came thundering into view. With a snarl, for the Muggle had not seen the lion, he crouched down and leapt at the one that had hurt the boy. Vernon had one look before he let out a startled yell as he fell to the ground with an enraged lion on top of him.

Petunia, hearing the commotion, ran down the stairs along with her son and fell back at the sight of her husband fighting with the white cat. She glanced up as Harry peeked out of the cupboard, bruises and tears still evident on his face. Something clicked and the pieces fell into place. Bile rose in her gut and she looked at her husband in disgust. Without fear she moved past the lion and knelt near her nephew. Dudley followed his mother and let out a small gasp at the sight of his cousin's body. Scratches, obviously made by a knife, covered his skin and some looked to be years old. Blood was smeared all over and Dudley smelled as well as saw dried cum on Harry's thin body. "Dudley I want you to go up to Harry's room and bring his owl down here now!" Dudley nodded and was off at a sprint. He did not spare his father a glance.

"Harry I need you to tell me who you trust the most with this." Harry tore his gaze from the sight before him and settled it on his Aunt, who was staring at him.

"P-P-Professor McGonagall and M-Madame Pom-Pomfrey. T-T-They know a little a-a-a-about this." Harry was trembling like a leaf, so Petunia lifted him and entered her spotless living room. She set him on the sofa and brought another blanket to wrap around his shoulders.

The lion let the stunned and fainted Muggle go before following another with a white owl clutching his arm. He glanced about a corner and let out another snarl. Harry was curled under massive blankets and was frightened. He prowled toward the two others and was about to leap. "No! Don't! They don't mean me any harm." Harry watched the lion slowly move closer and then wrap himself around Harry, his silver eyes watching the others.

"Hedwig I need you to take this to Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey. I'm not your Master, but he needs help. So hurry and don't stop for anyone." The white owl stared at Petunia for a moment, before giving her a small hoot and gliding out the window with the note.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Minerva McGonagall sat in her chair at Hogwarts going over her assignments for the next year. She wished that she had been able to go and keep an eye on Harry, but Dumbledore had been watching her much closer than usual. "Minnie you need to take a rest." Minerva took off her glasses and smiled at Poppy.

"Not at the moment, Poppy. I have to finish these up and then I'll go to bed." Poppy shook her head.

"Well then at least have some tea. It's Jasmine." Minerva's ears perked up and she gratefully took a cup. Inhaling deeply, she felt her muscles relax and she settled back into her chair. Calmness fluttered over her and she sipped at her tea. Poppy and she had been friends since the age of four. They had gone to the same school, Hogwarts, and had even been in the same House. Minnie glanced up and gave Poppy a smile.

"You've always been a great friend, Poppy. Now tell me why you came down here because I know it wasn't just to bring me tea." Poppy scoffed and laughed,

"You know me too well, Minnie. I came because I haven't received an owl from Harry. You know he usually sends for a potion or even just to talk. I contacted Tonks and she says that it's been two days." Minerva frowned,

"It's the same…" She was interrupted at the large banging of her glass window. Swiveling quickly she caught sight of a very winded and tired Hedwig. She shot out of her chair and caught the owl before she collapsed. Hedwig gave out a small hoot and Minerva clutched the note to her hand. She handed it to Poppy, who let out a gasp. Minerva read over her shoulder, her own eyes widening and her heart plummeting.

_**Help. Harry injured. Need assistance.**_

_**Petunia**_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Harry opened his eyes and was met by a very worried face. He leapt back with a startled yell and heard a very familiar voice, "He's awake, Poppy!"

"Harry are you alright?" Harry turned to Madame Pomfrey and nodded,

"Just a bit sore. When did you get here?" Poppy sighed,

"Four days ago. You've been in a magical induced coma. Your magic has been healing your body, but for some reason it isn't able to finish." Harry snorted, a look of anger passing over his face.

"That would be because our precious Headmaster believed that dampening my magic would make me safer. I've been working at the spell, but the only time I'm able to fully access my powers is near an older source of magic, like the Forbidden Forest or the Founders' Rooms. It is very disconcerting not being able to control my own magic." Minerva frowned.

"But that's illegal. Albus knows that and wouldn't dare do anything to harm another wizard or witch. Harry have you come into your Inheritance, yet?" Harry shook his head and stretched slightly. A small growl of annoyance had him glancing down at his lap. Two silver eyes stared up at him in exasperation.

"I forgot that…Professor! How's my Uncle?" Minerva McGonagall's eyebrows shot up at the question and she took a step back at the infuriated roar that the lion made from his spot. Harry frowned, "Don't you get fussy with me. You did cause a lot of trouble, especially if he's dead. Attacking him like that."

"Harry, your Uncle is in custody at the moment. There will be no need for you to go to his trial because Aurors have taken into account that you are a minor and therefore unable to testify in open court. Your Aunt is already making plans to take you to one of your Mother's numerous friends in the United States. I've already talked to Kingsley into placing you under a spell that will hide your whereabouts. Your secret keeper is that lion who seems so fond of you at the moment." Harry nodded and glanced about the room. He noticed that they were no longer at Privet Drive and his brows furrowed in confusion. Dudley, who took that moment to enter the bedroom, glanced up at him.

"We're at a hotel. Mum thought it be best if you weren't in the house. Don't worry all of your things are here. The hardest thing was trying to sneak that lion up here." The lion looked very smug and yawned. He leapt off Harry and stretched fully, so that his claws unsheathed from his paws. Dudley squeaked and went from the room. Minerva and Poppy laughed.

"Harry." He turned to his Professor. "Why don't you take a shower? You have some clothes that'll fit for the moment." Harry nodded.

"Alright. I won't be long." He stood from his spot and started for the bathroom. He was genuinely surprised when the white lion followed him closely. Harry shook his head and closed the door. Minerva and Poppy shared a small smile between each other before exiting Harry's room.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

9


	3. Chapter 2: New Friends and Distant Place

Chapter 2: New Friends and Distant Places

A week later found Harry sitting nervously on a private jet making his way across the Atlantic Ocean towards St. Louis, Missouri. His Aunt had explained to him that his Mother had been a great friend with a man named Jean-Claude before she had met James Potter. This man had agreed long ago that if Lily Potter, or even Petunia, herself, needed help he would give it freely. Petunia had been very quiet about who the man exactly was and where he came from. For some reason this failed to frighten Harry. If he wished to dwell on it, he knew it would be because he was leaving manipulating wizards and going somewhere safer. A heavy burden had lifted when he had figured this out two nights before and had been all smiles for the last day spent with his family.

Sighing Harry placed his hand on top of Eros' furred head. Eros, the white lion, glanced up from his spot next to Harry and stretched slightly upward until he was directly underneath Harry's outstretched fingers. Haydee glanced down at the lion. Both had come to an understanding, as had Hedwig, with each other and they knew the same as Hedwig and Haydee. Harry was their first priority, so they would set their differences aside to protect him.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

As Harry exited the plane, his eyes took in the regal looking limousine that was parked a little ways from the plane. Standing beside the back door stood a tall man with long black hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in an oddly French looking outfit with an opened white shirt and long black pants that ended in thigh high black boots. The man smiled at Harry and moved forward with a grace that had Harry frowning. Beside him Eros let out a warning growl at the creature, for he was not human in any way. The man's eyes flicked down to the white lion and a small frown pierced his lips before he glanced back up at Harry. "Bonsoir, Monsieur Potter. I trust that your ride was uneventful?"

Harry sighed, "For my first aeroplane ride. I thought that we would have at least hit a storm while we were crossing the ocean." The man laughed and Harry felt an odd stirring in his gut. Eros let out another warning growl and the odd feeling left his gut making Harry frown. The man glanced down at the white lion and pursed his lips.

"The cat…he is yours?" Harry nodded.

"His name is Eros. I found him back home and he decided to stay with me. It's not going to be a problem, is it?" The man did not answer for a few moments and Harry was afraid that he was going to tell them to leave. Before he could start hyperventilating, the man answered in that peculiar voice. It was like power rolled into a purr that washed over you, leaving you aroused, but also made you want to be careful around him.

"I will have to pull a few strings, but other than that, there will be no problem. Provided that you are able to keep him controlled, Monsieur Potter. My friends will not like your…cat…to take a bite out of them or anything they own." Harry nodded, relieved, and placed a hand on Eros's head.

"He'll behave, as long as I'm not in any mortal danger. He…He has a hero complex where I'm concerned." Harry's voice was heavy with secrets, but, thankfully, the man did not comment. He glanced back at Harry and held out his hand.

"I am Jean-Claude and I welcome you to St. Louis." Harry took Jean-Claude's outstretched hand and managed not to flinch at the coldness.

"I'm Harry. You've already met Eros. This is Hedwig," he stroked his owl's gleaming feathers, "and this is Haydee." Haydee twisted herself out of his messy, black hair and flicked her tongue at Jean-Claude.

**"He sssmellsss dead, Massster, yet ssstill alive. I am confusssed, Massster."** Harry glanced at the asp and smiled comfortingly.

"That isss becaussse he isss a vampire, Haydee. Vampiresss are the undead rulersss of the night." He glanced at Jean-Claude, waiting for his reaction and was surprised that there was none. Jean-Claude smiled secretly.

"There is someone at the Circus, who I believe you will enjoy speaking with, Harry. I know that she will take pleasure in speaking with you. Where are your bags, if you do not mind me asking?" Harry frowned at the beginning of Jean-Claude's statement.

"I was thinking of buying new clothes and supplies here. The only things that I took with me are with me right now. This person…"

"Not now, mon enfant. Now is the time to see you're new home. I trust that you will enjoy it immensely." Jean-Claude turned and entered the limo. Harry followed after a brief hesitation with Eros not far behind. He settled himself in the seat and felt Eros curl around his feet. Jean-Claude watched, from under hooded eyes, as Harry unconsciously set his hand in the white mane of the lion. Harry was going to be an interesting addition to the preternatural family that Jean-Claude had seemed to accumulate.


	4. Chapter 3: Rude Awakenings

Chapter 3: Rude Awakenings

Harry opened his eyes with a yawn and stretched fully along his bed, feeling his bones pop with a satisfying crack. He felt Eros shift beside him and heard the lion's angered growl of annoyance. Chuckling softly, Harry ran his fingers through the full mane. "I'm sorry, Eros. Did I wake you?" The great cat opened one, silver eye and seemed to convey all of his aggravation from it. Harry smiled cheekily and vaulted from his bed. He stood in the middle of his new room and stretched once more. Without glancing at the lazy cat in his large bed, he went exploring.

Last night, Jean-Claude had showed him his new home, but not his roommates because they would not be back to later that day. Harry had been too tired to listen to any of the Vampire's words and had instead asked immediately where his room was. Instead of being disgruntled, Jean-Claude had given Harry another one of his 'Erection Inducing Laughs', as Harry had kindly nicknamed it after hearing more than five of them. He showed Harry to his room where sleep seemed to elude him, if only for a second. His room was gigantic. Hardwood floors, heavy drapes over the enormous window that looked out over a dense forest, and then the bed. The bed took up half the room and Harry had not even spared a thought about why he needed a bed that large and, mercifully, Jean-Claude had not said anything about it. Four wooden posts rose high, almost touching the ceiling, and there were heavy drapes about them, just like the window. The headboard was plain and that pleased Harry even more than the majestic room. It meant that Harry was not being spoiled with a grand bed. Jean-Claude, of course, had another secretive smile on his face, as he asked, "Does it meet your standards, Harry?" Harry had not even deigned him an answer and had immediately fallen asleep after changing into pajamas, dead to the world.

Harry shook his head and padded silently down the stairs and into the kitchen, where he could hear a light murmuring. He peeked his head around and looked taken aback by the young woman sitting at the table. Her aura was menacing and it clashed with her demure appearance. Her black hair was almost like Jean-Claude's, with the curls and colours. She could have been his sister or child, except for the large black eyes rolling at whatever the man beside her said. The man took Harry's attention away from the woman and his eyes roamed over the small figure. He appeared to be about the same height as the woman, but his hair was a brownish golden colour and his eyes were a green that Harry had only seen on one Minerva McGonagall in her cat form. Both were dressed in faded, grey sweatpants and large white t-shirts and they looked like siblings, but their actions had Harry frowning. He had assumed that Jean-Claude was involved with the owner of this house, but the woman seemed to be involved with the man sitting beside her. He would have thought it over longer, if Eros had not chosen that moment to butt him in the back of the legs with his furred head. Harry tumbled to the ground and glared at the smug cat. "You're an arse, Eros. Haven't you ever heard of sneaking around?" Eros rolled his eyes and padded back up the stairs. Harry growled angrily and turned his head to the two at the table. They were watching him in confusion and amusement. "Hi. My name's Harry, what's yours?" The man started to laugh and the woman frowned, hard.

"I'm Anita Blake and this is Micah Callahan. I take it you're the one Jean-Claude said that'd be staying here?" Harry grimaced at the blatant hostility coming from Anita. Even Micah seemed to be surprised at her anger.

"Anita…" Micah had just started to speak, when she snarled.

"I don't see why I have to babysit some runaway kid! He's Jean-Claude's problem, not mine! I have a life and there are things that this…_boy_ doesn't understand! Dammit why did I agree to this, Micah?" Harry stood from his spot, startling Anita and Micah. His emerald green eyes went cold and his face closed up.

"It's not like I chose to impede your life. But I have to thank you for spelling it out for me. I'll make reservations at a hotel, as soon as possible, since I'm such a damn burden." He moved to the door and stopped, glancing back over his shoulder with a dark glare. "I know exactly how much of a burden I am to everyone. So excuse me. You'll get your payment for your troubles." Harry left the kitchen and moved quickly to the room. Eros's head lifted from the bed and he watched Harry enter the room. The door shut with a bang and the lion could feel a strong locking spell settle over the wood. He glanced back at Harry, only to see the young wizard shaking uncontrollably with his arms wrapped around his middle. Harry was muttering to himself and tears of shame fell down his cheeks as he tried and failed to keep them back. "Stupid! Did you really think that you could start anew? No one will take you!" Harry collapsed to his knees and started to rock. Eros leapt from the bed and bumped his head against Harry, but was pushed away by his magic. His magic was swirling around him and Eros felt Haydee slither past him to try and reach her Master. She was unable to make it past his shields and her frantic hissing grew alarmingly as she realized this. Hedwig fluffed her wings, also at a loss. Harry continued to shake and Eros paced back and forth in front of him, growling angrily. Even barging in of a large catman and Anita went unnoticed by the young wizard.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Micah stared silently at Anita, who was surprised at her own hostility. She glanced at him and managed, "I…I didn't mean…I don't know what came over me, Micah. Oh God," she let her head fall into her palms and choked, "I was horrible. I was angry at Jean-Claude, but why did I take it out on that kid?" Micah stared sadly at her.

"He was vulnerable, Anita." Her eyes widened in horror and her mouth fell open.

"What?" Micah nodded softly.

"He's been hurt and you know that Jean-Claude would twist your words around, so you took the easy way out. Harry was just an innocent in our twisted world. If you go up there and apologize, then you might be able to salvage any friendship that you could have." Anita nodded and was about to speak when the house shook. Her shocked eyes met Micah's and they bounded out of their seats and upstairs. There was an odd glow on Harry's door and Anita moved towards it. She let out a pained gasp as something pushed her away harshly. Micah frowned and put a hand on the door. Immediately, he jerked it back and glanced down at the furred paw in shock. "Anita. What?" Anita only shook her head.

"We need to break this door down before he decides to total the entire neighborhood." When Micah made no move, Anita growled, "Dammit, Micah! I can't get anywhere near that door and you can! Bang on it or something, but don't just stand there! The kid's powerful enough to harm someone!" Micah nodded and threw himself at the warded door. Anita watched as he shifted into his catman form. He did not stop and pushed his bulk against the wood. Anita could feel the change in the magic as it tried to fight back. Micah growled and rammed his entire weight against the door. It creaked and broke underneath him. Anita was quick and she entered the room. The sight that met her had her stumbling back into Micah's furred arms. Harry was curled tightly around himself, his once messy, black hair now long black curls that were coiling around him as if there was an invisible wind. Anita knew better than that, though. The magic that permeated the room was suffocating and she stepped forward to try and stop Harry, when Eros blocked her path. The lion shook his mane angrily and growled warningly. She nodded and stepped back to watch what would happen.

Harry let out a muffled scream, which almost had her moving, but the sight before her had her stopping once more. The magic was winding down to a dull breeze and what was left disturbed her. Harry's black hair fell to mid-thigh in soft, loose curls and his skin had a golden glow to it. His ears were slightly pointed and his fingernails had grown to a sharp point. Anita moved carefully towards the young teen and knelt beside him. She felt Micah, unfurry, stand behind her and she glanced up. "He's just sleeping, but can you leave a message for Jean-Claude? He has to explain about this. Something's not right."


	5. Chapter 4: Explanations Received

Chapter 4: Explanations Received

Anita stared at Jean-Claude, her arms crossed over her chest, and her foot tapping as she waited for him to explain. Four days had passed since her outburst and Harry still had not awakened from his ordeal. Jean-Claude had told her that he wanted Harry to be there when he explained, but she had been persistently stubborn and he had folded like a card. Right now, Jean-Claude was leaning in his chair comfortably, his hands steepled in front of him, his blue eyes hooded slightly. "Jean-Claude." Anita's voice held promises and threats. The encounter that she had had with Harry had put her mind into a different perspective. She had not meant to be so rude to the young teen and now she did not have the chance to apologize until he woke.

"Me petite, I wish for Harry to be here. He can explain…"

"You've already given me that, Jean-Claude. It's painfully clear he won't be waking up soon and I want to know what you got me into. He almost destroyed my house, Jean-Claude! He could have hurt someone! He could have hurt himself! Tell me, Jean-Claude!" Anita glared at the Master Vampire, her teeth clenched together. Jean-Claude sighed and waved her to sit down.

"This is much harder to explain without Harry here, Anita, but I will try to enlighten you to the best of my knowledge." Anita seated herself quickly and shut her mouth. "I knew Harry's mother, a Lily Evans, before she married Harry's father. Lily was a beautiful woman and I wished that she had accepted my proposal, but she told me that her world could not collide with mine."

"What do you mean by 'her world', Jean-Claude?" Jean-Claude sighed sadly and Anita saw a wounded man in front of her for a brief moment before he closed his emotions.

"She was a witch and a very powerful one at that." Anita chuckled humorlessly.

"A witch? That's all? Jean-Claude…"

"No, Anita!" She fell back into her seat, surprised. Jean-Claude was furious and she could see it. "Lily was a different witch than from you are use to, Anita. Now you wanted me to explain and I cannot do so if you keep interrupting!"

"I'm sorry, Jean-Claude…I…I didn't mean any disrespect. I just…" Jean-Claude leaned back and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Lily was so much more than a friend, Anita. She was someone I could have spent eternity with, but she loved another. I told her before she left that if her family needed any help I would be there for them and I plan to keep that promise. When I heard about her death, I wanted to tell her sister, Petunia that I would take Lily's son off her hands, but I could not reach her. I had hoped that she would remember my promise and was pleasantly surprised when I received her call. You have to understand, Anita. Harry's life has been difficult. Much more difficult than Nathaniel's has been." Anita's eyes widened as Jean-Claude's words swirled about in her mind.

"He's been…" Jean-Claude nodded and gazed at her.

"This is why I wanted him to be here. He can explain his lifestyle more than I can. All I can tell you is that his parents were in danger and so was he. Lily told me about the Dark Lord in her world. He was a powerful wizard and he had started a group. He called them his Death Eaters and they wreaked havoc in her world. On Halloween night, he attacked her house and killed her husband and her. Harry was the only one who survived and the Headmaster of his school sent him to live with his Aunt and Uncle. When Harry wants to explain what went on in that house and why he is so closed off to the world, then I propose you listen to his words."

"If he ever tells me." Jean-Claude stared at her in confusion. "I jumped to conclusions and ranted in front of him. I…I said things I shouldn't have and I already feel bad enough without you staring at me like that, Jean-Claude! I was wrong and I know it." Anita twisted her hands and could not meet the vampire's eyes. "I should have gotten to know him and now I'm just waiting for him to wake up so I can apologize. I feel as if I forced him into this coma."

"That is something you didn't do, Ms. Blake."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Anita found herself curled on her couch with a mug of hot cocoa warming her hands. Her mind continued to replay the conversation she had had earlier with Jean-Claude and then the unexpected arrival of a woman named Elizabeth Curtis.

_"That is something you didn't do, Ms. Blake." Anita spun around and stared at the woman standing in Jean-Claude's office doorway. She was middle-aged with straight brown hair and hard, brown eyes. She was dressed in a mid-thigh, blue robe, a pair of white pants, a matching white shirt, and blue boots that ended at the bottom of her knees. Her posture was sure and she nodded to Jean-Claude, who bowed his head in respect._

_"Healer Curtis. What are you doing here?" Healer Curtis pursed her lips and strode into the office as if she owned it. Seating herself into a chair, Healer Curtis turned to Anita._

_"Harry is seventeen. He turned that age no more than four hours before he woke from sleep. Your argument with him just spurred his Inheritance into being. I received word from his nurse at his school that his Headmaster put a damper on his magic. His Inheritance was so strong that it broke that damper. That is what you felt, Ms. Blake."_

_"You mean that house shaking was the damper breaking?" Healer Curtis nodded._

_"The Headmaster who put it there is a very powerful wizard, but Harry is stronger. Much stronger than the Headmaster and the Dark Lord." Jean-Claude's eyebrows rose is shock._

_"The Dark Lord is still alive? I thought he died the night he tried to murder Harry?" Healer Curtis shook her head, her eyes conveying sadness._

_"In Harry's fourth year, he rose once more. By using Harry's blood he was able to resurrect himself a new body and Harry watched helplessly. Not many believed him though. I am sure that even his Headmaster did not believe him. The only ones who did were his Professors and his nurse. Harry's life was difficult before and now it has only become tougher." Anita frowned._

_"His Inheritance," Healer Curtis turned her eyes to Anita's, "was what exactly?"_

_"That is where I come in. When a wizard or witch reaches seventeen they have a boost in their magic or their appearances change from the magical creature in their family blood. I need to see Harry to understand what he is and how powerful he has become. Jean-Claude."_

_"Yes?"_

_"Harry is staying with you, correct?" _

_"Oui. His aunt wished for him to stay with me after an incident at her home." Healer Curtis nodded._

_"Then you are his Guardian. Harry is going to need to enroll at Salem's. I know that he will not go back to England for some time. Ms. Blake, may I come back home with you to check Harry? I believe he is in a magical induced coma and I need to see how long he will still be in that coma." Anita nodded before turning to the healer and put her hand out._

_"My name is Anita Blake." _

_"Elizabeth Curtis."_


	6. Author's Note Number 2

A/N: Alright, here's what's been happening. I've been a bit off the story line for a bit and even began to become annoyed with HP fandom, especially after DH. My heart wasn't in writing this anymore, but don't fear because I will be back with a few more chapters.


	7. Chapter 5: New Appearances

Chapter 5: New Appearance

Eros was curled around Harry's body and Haydee was coiled around his head. They had not moved an inch and Anita was worried. Elizabeth stood beside Anita and placed a calming hand on her arm. "He'll wake up, Anita. I've been monitoring him and I'm surprised, but at the same time not surprised. Everything seems to happen to that young man."

"What'd you mean?"

"Harry's snake has been bonded to him for at least six months and that lion, Eros, bonded the night that Harry received his Inheritance. Not to mention that Harry's owl has been his Familiar since he was eleven. Those are three different types of bonds that are keeping Harry alive and at the same time protecting him." Anita smiled softly and closed Harry's bedroom door.

"So with them, he'll wake up soon?" Elizabeth sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"I can't tell you that much. If his mind survived the explosion and the increase of magic in such a short time, then yes." Both women moved to the kitchen and seated themselves. "When a young wizard receives their Inheritance, they usually have a family member there for them. The magic is supposed to grow over the week before the birthday, but because Harry's Headmaster placed a damper, Harry received all of his magic in one blow. I've seen many strong witches and wizards go mad because of this and unless Harry is strong in mind, then he'll wake up insane. His bonds should help him with the influx of power and keep him from losing his mind, but only time can tell. Do not beat yourself up over this, Anita. What's done is done and this might help Harry more than you know." Anita frowned.

"Might help him? How? As far as I'm concerned, I basically made him turn mad if he wakes up like that. If he wakes up sane, then I have to try and apologize without him exploding up at me. I said some rude words to him and those can't be taken back." Elizabeth nodded and smiled softly.

"Yes, you did, but Harry is a forgiving soul. He has to be."

"What'd you mean?"

"Jean-Claude told you that Harry's parents died, correct?" Anita nodded. "Well what he doesn't know is that they were murdered because of Harry." Anita gasped and Elizabeth closed her eyes. "The Dark Lord was afraid of Harry because Harry was the only one who could defeat him. There was a prophecy and everything that pointed to Harry and one other boy. When the Dark Lord attacked Harry, he chose the one who could defeat him. Harry survived that night because of an ancient magic. Some call it love, but it is so much more than that. Yes, it is love, but when someone sacrifices himself or herself for another, that person's magic is transferred into the one they are trying to protect. When Lily stood between the Dark Lord and Harry, she gave her magic to Harry to protect him. She did it unconsciously, mind you, because once a witch or wizard gives up their magic for another witch or wizard, they will die afterwards. I think that Lily knew what she was doing when she protected Harry and I believe that she thought Harry was going to come here instead of his Aunt's."

"It was because of the Headmaster, wasn't it? That Harry got sent to his Aunt's?" Elizabeth nodded and Anita shook her head in disgust. "That isn't right. Didn't Lily leave a will behind stating her wishes?"

"I don't know. No one knows, not even Lily's sister. We may never know if there ever was a will or not."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Harry slid his eyes open carefully, his body aching and his head pounding. He felt as though he had gone ten rounds against an aggravated dragon. With that thought in mind, he moved slowly into an upright position and glanced around his room. At the same time he was wracking his brain for an explanation of what happened. Nothing seemed to be broken, but from what he could remember he had been on the floor and not in his bed. Harry bit his lip in uncertainty and slowly let his feet hit the floor. He hissed in surprise and snatched his feet away from the coldness permeating through the ground. His hiss brought a furred head to his side and he gazed at Eros with a smile. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. His eyes widened in horror and he tried to speak once more. Eros tilted his head and snorted softly. Harry stood from the bed quickly and nearly lost his balance. Once righted, he moved to the door and out of the room.

Silence met his ears as he rushed to find someone, anyone in the house. Panic was swiftly overtaking his senses and he prayed that someone was here. He could feel the comforting presences of his Three, but at the moment he needed someone to speak with him and tell him he would be just fine.

Harry sped into the kitchen and he could not hold back the sob of relief that exited him. Three women were seated at the kitchen table and two men were standing side by side at the counters. Harry made a beeline for Jean-Claude and buried his face in the vampire's chest.

Anita, Elizabeth, Cherry, and Micah stared in stunned surprise at the young wizard, but it only lasted for a moment. Jean-Claude had his arms wrapped tightly around Harry and was frowning softly. "Mademoiselle Curtis, if you would be so kind?" Elizabeth moved to her feet and quietly over to Harry.

"Harry?" The teen peered at her from his spot; fear radiating from the one eye she could see. "My name is Elizabeth Curtis. I'm a Healer. I want to run a diagnostic spell on you to see if there's been any damage. May I?" Elizabeth waited with bated breath. This was a test to see if Harry could trust her enough or anyone else for that matter. Harry slowly turned to face her until his back was to Jean-Claude. Elizabeth smiled softly and held out her wand. "I need you to step away from Jean-Claude for just a moment. Can you do that for me?" Harry nodded and did as she asked. Elizabeth cast her spell and frowned at what she saw. Jean-Claude picked up on her emotions.

"Is something wrong, Mademoiselle?" Elizabeth sighed and went back to her seat beckoning them both to sit. Jean-Claude steered Harry to a seat, but was surprised when Harry seated himself in his lap. Jean-Claude opened his mouth to say something, but Elizabeth beat him to it.

"It's normal for Harry's species to want to be in physical contact with someone they trust. The same goes for lycanthropes."

"Are you saying that Harry's a were of some sort?" Elizabeth smiled softly at Anita and shook her head in a negative.

"No. Harry's a bit more powerful than a lycanthrope, but even more vulnerable. With his species there are two types: Dominant and Submissive. There's no in-between and there's always a mate for each. There have been documented cases where a powerful sub will have more than one dominant, but those cases are rare and only two cases worked out with a good outcome." Anita frowned.

"So what's Harry?" Elizabeth sighed and put the parchment holding Harry's diagnosis softly on the table.

"Harry's a sub, there's no doubt of that in my mind." Jean-Claude frowned.

"I think what ma petite meant is what type of species is Harry?" Elizabeth smiled at that.

"Harry's a cross breed between a nymph and an incubus." Micah was the next of the small group to speak.

"So he's a submissive nymph-incubus? How's that possible?" Elizabeth arched an eyebrow and Micah rephrased his question. "I meant: How is it possible for Harry to be both?"

"Harry's mother was a nymph, but it was dormant because she was unable to access it. Her power wasn't strong enough. Harry's father carried the incubus gene. He may have had a bit of the characteristics, but not as much as Harry's going to have." Anita worried her lip, her eyebrows pulled together.

"But he's submissive?" Elizabeth grimaced.

"Incubi are either very dominant or very submissive. What they turn out to be never ever depends on their lifestyle or how they grew up, but by what gene they carry. Even if Harry had grown up with his parents in a very loving relationship, he would still be submissive. It's not bad, Anita. Harry is strong and with these two different powers he'll be even stronger. What I'm worried about, though, is your voice, Harry. I take it you can't say anything?" Harry shook his head silently, his mouth already opening instinctively to speak. Elizabeth smiled sadly, "I'm going to confer with Poppy about this, but hopefully it's only because of the magical overload your body went through. I'm just happy that you didn't go crazy or die." Harry gave the healer a soft smile and curled back into Jean-Claude, his eyes drooping in exhaustion. This was Jean-Claude's cue to intervene.

"We will speak more of this tomorrow night. Harry needs rest." The group nodded and Jean-Claude scooped the tiny wizard into his arms. Before he exited the kitchen Anita spoke.

"Jean-Claude? Do you want to stay here tonight? Morning is coming soon and I think Harry would feel safer with a more familiar face when he wakes up tomorrow." Jean-Claude nodded and left the room.


	8. Chapter 6: Explorations and Reactions

Chapter 6: Explorations and Reactions

'This is becoming a habit,' Harry thought to himself as he once again woke up. The only difference this time was that his body did not ache and his head was free of pain. He stretched languorously and let out a moan as he felt a few bones pop. Eros huffed softly from where his head was situated on Harry's chest and yawned. Harry smiled and let himself enjoy the comfort of his bed before he stood. The first thing he did, though, was check to see if his voice had returned. Sadly, there was only silence and he shook his head in frustration. 'When I need it most.' Harry snorted and moved to the bathroom adjoining his room. He bypassed the mirror entirely. He did not want to see what he looked like until after he was clean.

Harry stripped himself of his bedclothes and stepped under the hot spray of water. Each of his muscles began to relax and he stayed still to enjoy the feeling. Eventually, he sighed and soaped up a washcloth. He enjoyed the feel of the soapy substance as he passed over his chest and down his legs. He moaned silently as his ran the cloth over his entrance. Harry bit his lip as he moved the cloth over his entrance with more pressure and a gasp flew from his mouth. He never pleasured himself when he was at his relatives' house in fear of his Uncle barging in on him. While he was at school there had been no secrecy or time. He knew his body, but not as intimately as most boys did at his age or even some of the girls knew their own.

Harry glanced about the bathroom before he staring down the length of his body. He dropped the cloth from his hands and leaned back against the wall. Slowly and reverently, he moved his hands down his neck to his chest where he flicked his nipple with a sharpened nail. Another gasp escaped his mouth at the feeling that one touch erupted. He moved his free hand down past his stomach to his ever-hardening length.

Harry bit his lip harder once his hand wrapped around his arousal. His other hand continued to play with his nipple, but with curiosity getting the best of him, he moved it down to his entrance. He carefully circled his entrance and moved his right hand from root to tip of his cock. His speed was slow to begin with, but quicker than he thought one of his fingers breached his entrance and he came with a silent yell.

Harry felt boneless and it took moments for him to come off the high his orgasm gave him. His breathing slowed down and he blinked his eyes rapidly. Fear gripped his heart as he listened for someone to yell at him or punish him. For what felt like hours, Harry stayed under the pulsing jets of hot water before the fear slowly left him and he felt relatively safe to finish his bath.

Shutting the water off, Harry stepped out of the shower and began to dry himself off. He was still trembling slightly, but the fear was almost nonexistent. Harry bit his already bruised and faintly bloodied lips and moved to the mirror. What he saw made him blink his eyes rapidly once more and stare hard. Thick, loose black curls with a bluish tent spilled down his back to his thighs. Soft golden skin with an unnatural glow to it covered his entire body, so that there was only one color and no blemishes of any sort. His once emerald green eyes now had flecks of gold in them and his lips were plump and a soft red in color. Harry slowly moved his curls from an ear and stared at the pointed tip staring innocently at him. Another check had the same answer on his other ear. He gazed down at his hands only to find sharpened nails on his delicate fingers. His petite and lithe build had not changed much, except that were muscles were nonexistent now seemed to be.

Harry shook himself from his revere and went back into his room, as naked as the day he was born. Eros picked his head up off the bed and watched him intently as he dressed himself in a pair of faded denim jeans and a long black-sleeved shirt. Barefoot and with his hair about in a wild manner, Harry left his haven to speak with the woman of the house.


	9. Chapter 7: The ManErWoman of the House

Chapter 7: The Man…Er…Woman of the House

Anita quietly sipped at her coffee and turned to the woman Elizabeth had called after Harry went to bed. Healer Poppy Pomfrey smiled at her before going back to the folder in which Elizabeth had put Harry's diagnosis for the past five days. Anita watched for a few more minutes to gather the courage to ask a painful question before she tried to speak. Unfortunately or fortunately depending on how you looked at it, Harry entered the room. He seemed to come up short when his eyes met those of Poppy's. Instantly, a smile lit up on his face and he ran over to the Healer, intent on giving her a hug. Poppy indulged him and smiled softly as he sat down beside her. "How are you, Mr. Potter? I do hope you haven't gotten yourself into any trouble. I would hate to have to keep coming over to see that you've put yourself in danger for the thousandth time." Harry blushed, but Anita was surprised to see that the smile never left his face. Poppy nodded. "Good. So you've lost the use of your voice have you?" Harry bit his lip, but still nodded. Poppy frowned. "It isn't permanent, Harry. I'm going to cast a few spells. It's not that I don't trust Elizabeth's…I mean Healer Curtis' diagnosis, I just happen to have more experience in dealing with you and your ailments."

Anita watched as the young teen glanced down at his fingers before peering at the Healer through his bangs. Poppy stood to her feet and took out her wand. She cast her spells and nodded happily. "Well, Harry, it looks as if your voice will be back soon. That's the good news."

"What's the bad news?" Poppy glanced over at Anita before sighing.

"His voice will come back, but it's the learning to speak part that's going to be difficult." Harry frowned and titled his head in confusion. Poppy gave him a tired smile.

"You went through a terrible ordeal in the matter of weeks, Harry. You must understand that with the eruption of magic in the space of a few days your mind will have compensated in its own way. You haven't lost any memories, but you will have lost the way to speak and form words. I want you to practice even before your voice returns. You won't be able to form the words your mind is giving you. Hopefully, it'll only last a week or so. Maybe in your case it'll only be a few days. Your system needs to reboot itself and it's a process that takes time. I'll tell Healer Curtis what she needs to do and which potions to give you, but I can't stay for more than today. I'm going to go find Healer Curtis. Why don't you get something to eat, Harry?" With those parting words, Poppy apparated from Anita's kitchen leaving the two in an uncomfortable silence.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Anita started out of her reverie when Nathaniel entered the room. The auburn haired leopard picked up her hand and nuzzled her palm in greeting. Anita smiled at him and watched as her leopard began to prepare breakfast. Somehow, her leopard did not even notice Harry, but the young teen did. Harry was watching Nathaniel very carefully and Anita felt a fierce possessiveness erupt in her from Harry's staring. She could feel her cat prowling in its metaphysical cage and she let out a warning growl. Both males glanced over at her.

Nathaniel immediately went to his knees and crawled over to her. He nuzzled her palm from his position on the floor and Anita felt her leopard give her palm a lick. She continued to let him do so, but her eyes stayed on Harry's. From what Elizabeth had said the night before, Harry should be on his knees showing submission or he should at least avert his eyes. Harry did neither. He continued to watch her before he let his eyes slip down to the auburn-haired leopard. It was not an act of submission and Anita was out of her seat in moments, Nathaniel sitting were he had been and his eyes wide in surprise. She moved to Harry and her hand blurred with its movement towards his neck. So intent on the rage building in her that she failed to notice the large purple and black snake slithering up Harry's neck. Harry moved quickly, much quicker than she had foreseen, and snarled at her. Anita halted and tilted her head to the side in obvious confusion. He should be submitting! There should be no defiance in him! Anita's face twisted in anger and she bared her teeth, her own answering snarl returning.

Nathaniel remained rooted to his spot on the floor and cowered ever so slightly at the power growing in the room. He hoped that Micah or even Merle would come to break this up. Anita and Harry were prowling around each other and the tension was becoming thicker. Anita would not leave her position in front of him, so he was happy that she would protect him so. He knew that he was one of her own, but sometimes he believed that she only kept him handy and would throw him out at the slight provocation he could give. Nathaniel was startled back into the present when a large blonde streak dove past Anita and hit Harry in the chest.

The blonde lion, which Nathaniel had found out from Jean-Claude was named Eros, swung his massive head around and growled lowly at Anita. She only snarled back in answer and Nathaniel quickly made himself known. He slid a hand onto her thigh and slowly pressed himself against her lower half. She tried to brush him off, but he would not budge. From his vantage point against her hip he could see Harry relaxing underneath Eros' weight and the sight had him arching an eyebrow. Obviously, Harry trusted Eros more than he trusted people on any sort.

Anita gradually began to relax her own body and Nathaniel felt a hand slip to the top of his head. He arched upwards into the petting and purred happily now that his Nimir-Ra was calm. Anita seated herself back in her chair and continued to pet Nathaniel. She was surprised and still somewhat angry that Harry had not submitted. She would have to talk to Elizabeth and Poppy later to figure this out. A glance over to the boy in question showed that he was curled around Eros, his head buried in the fine fur of Eros' mane. Anita took a deep breath and Harry's head snapped up from its position. The two met eye to eye and both had to quell their feelings of dominance. "Harry." Harry knew that this would be hard for Anita, so he moved away from Eros and curled up on his chair. He nodded for her to continue.

"Harry, I wanted to apologize for what I said the first day you were here. I was out of line and acted out because you were an easy target. I'm sorry that I forced you into a magical coma, but let's get something straight right here, right now." Anita watched Harry bow his head in acknowledgement to her apology and a small smirk wound itself over his face at her rules. She took a deep breath to calm herself, so that she would not attack him. "Nathaniel is mine." It was simple and so full of power that Harry's eyebrows shot up. Beside him Eros shifted agitatedly at her hostile tone, but Harry placed a calming hand on his head. He glanced about for something to write on and nearly jumped when a pad of paper and a pen were slid in front of him. He glanced up to see a blonde haired, blue-eyed leopard watching him quietly before he moved over to Anita. Harry watched him for another moment before he wrote on the pad.

_**"**_I understand that Nathaniel is yours and I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. As Healer Curtis stated last night I should be submissive, but something in me doesn't want to submit to you. It may be because of how I grew up and with the experiences I've had even without my Uncle's abuse, but I might not be able to stay here. I wish to tell you my entire story, but I can't write it down on parchment of any kind to do so. When I'm so able to speak, then may we talk? I will listen to any of your rules and respect them to my fullest extent, but I need to talk to Jean-Claude about another establishment. I can't stay here without bumping heads with you at every turn and it wouldn't be good for you or yours."

Anita smiled at his writing and nodded. "It might be good for that to happen. When you are able to speak, then we can have that talk. It doesn't matter if it's in a few days, weeks, months, or years, you and I will have that talk." Harry grinned and nodded.

"I'd like that. May I ask you one thing? I need to shop for new clothing because all of my others were old and not something I wished to wear. Do you know any places I can go?"

Here Nathaniel, who had been reading over Anita's shoulder, spoke, "I can help with that." The two snapped their gazes up to him and he blushed only slightly. "I know some great stores for clothes and can help you out, Harry. I don't mind, but it's up to you, Anita." Anita frowned.

"You can do this, but I want someone else to go with you. It's not that I don't trust…no, it's exactly that. With the way you acted with Nathaniel, Harry, I would feel more relaxed if someone I trusted to keep the two of you in line were to go with you. Will that be fine?" Harry nodded, as did Nathaniel. "Bully. Now, what's for breakfast?"


	10. Chapter 8: The Sights and Sounds

Chapter 8: The Sights and Sounds of St

Chapter 8: The Sights and Sounds of St. Louis

Harry walked silently with Nathaniel and Sylvie. He suspected that the alpha werewolf was with them because Anita trusted her to protect Nathaniel. Harry did not mind in the least. Whatever had taken over him this morning was gone and he felt nothing towards the auburn-haired leopard, except contentment around another submissive. Harry sighed softly to himself and gazed around at the stores. He had never been clothes shopping because his Uncle decided that he did not want to spend his money on his freak of a nephew and the rest of the time, Harry was in school. Excitement rushed through him making him giddy and a smile wormed its way onto his face. A few tourists and natives to St. Louis glanced at him as he passed. He paid them no heed and followed closely behind Sylvie and Nathaniel. Nothing was going to ruin this day for him. It was pure freedom in his mind.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sylvie glanced at the young man behind her and smiled softly to herself at the obvious happiness rolling off him in waves. Something so simple as shopping was exciting for him. When Anita had called her she had been annoyed that she was going to be babysitting a kid rather than spending time with Gwen or even the pack. Now, though, she was glad that she had. Nathaniel was nice enough, but this new kid was something of a mystery and she was going to make sure that he was not a threat to the pack. Maybe she could even befriend him at the same time. There was something about him, though, that set her wolf on edge. Something that made her want to dominate him; to make him submit.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Nathaniel was watching Harry, also, but not in the same way as Sylvie. He knew even without background information that Harry had been abused sexually and physically for years. The way that he yearned for human contact and yet at the same time shied away from it meant that he was uncomfortable around them, but was trying to not worry them. Anita knew and Nathaniel knew that Harry would never be hurt again if Anita could stop it. She always did have a soft spot for those with a bad past, whether she wanted to admit it or not.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Harry?" When the young man glanced over at the leopard, Nathaniel continued, "Do you have any idea on which style you'd like to wear?" Harry bit his lip and shook his head. He pulled out the pad of paper and wrote quickly before handing it to Nathaniel.

"I've never had the chance to go shopping for clothes, except for my school uniform. I don't know what'd I like to find. Maybe…" Here it trailed off and Nathaniel handed Harry the pad back.

"Do you wish to eat lunch before we start browsing/shopping? It might help." Harry nodded and Nathaniel let Sylvie lead them to the Lunatic Café. The moment they entered Harry felt power rush over him and he shuddered. Sylvie watched the reaction and stepped closer.

"This is a café run by lycanthropes. We hold conferences in the basement and no one is the wiser. Can you feel the power of the all surrounding you, Harry?" He nodded and gazed around the room with hooded eyes. He could feel numerous humans integrated amongst so many wolves, rats, leopards, and hyenas. There were other lycanthropes, but Harry could not figure out which they were. He shook his head and followed Sylvie and Nathaniel to a seat.

"Do you know what you want to eat, Harry?" Harry glanced away from a table where five people were enjoying their own lunch to pay attention to Nathaniel. Something about the way they felt made Harry sit up and take notice, especially one of the women. She was tale with long pale legs and pitch-black hair that fell past her waist. Scarlet painted lips parted elegantly around her wine glass and Harry caught sight of a fang when she smiled at one of the other women. The two other women were either sisters or mother and daughter. The man was holding the older woman's hand in a very intimate way. The two were obviously in love. The other man was younger and looked very much like the young female. Both were mirror images of each other and Harry was surprised by their black, black eyes and black, black hair. He believed them to be very attractive, but still something set him on edge. It was almost like fighting the Basilisk in second year or even going against the Hungarian Horntail in fourth year.

"Harry? Are you alright?" Harry swung his head back to focus on Nathaniel, a question in his eyes. He nodded slowly, his eyes moving back to the group of five. Nathaniel followed his stare and stiffened slightly in his seat. Harry caught the movement out of the corner of his eye and turned somewhat to see both Nathaniel and the five. "Those four are the MacNairs and the woman with the fang showing is Melanie. The MacNairs are werecobras and Melanie is a lamia. I wouldn't bother them. Even though Anita helped Nilisha MacNair find her husband, Henry MacNair, they aren't friends or even kind to each other. The two that look like each other are the son and daughter, Ethan and Olivia MacNair. We don't know much about them."

"What're you two yammering about?" Sylvie made herself known and made the two spin around in their seats to give her their full attention. Harry shrugged and Nathaniel actually looked embarrassed.

"Harry was watching the MacNairs and Melanie. I don't know why." Sylvie glanced at the people in question before turning back to Harry. Harry bit his lip, but pulled out his pad of paper.

"I can talk to snakes of any kind. I was just surprised that there are weres that took the forms of snakes. Because of my gift to speak with snakes I can control them if they so allow. Usually they will trust a person more if they can speak the language needed. Is there something wrong with that?" Sylvie shook her head in a negative.

"Not at all, Harry. The only person I've ever seen talk to snakes though is Melanie and that's because she's part snake herself. Do you wish to meet her?" Nathaniel looked horrified by Sylvie's suggestion and shook his head behind Harry. Harry, on the other hand, seemed ecstatic, but it soon disappeared.

"I can't. I have no voice right now, so there would be no way of communicating with her." Sylvie smiled.

"Well, then you'll just have to meet her when you do. How bout that?" Harry nodded happily and the three began to eat their lunch.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"What do people do around here for fun?" Nathaniel read the question and smiled. The three had finished lunch and were now shopping for Harry's new wardrobe. So far they had bought a few pairs of denim jeans, t-shirts, underwear, socks, shoes, and a new pair of glasses and contacts. Harry was happy and now was a bit confused about St. Louis and its attractions.

"Well, the tourist attractions are more at night nowadays than in the daytime. You have the District, or Blood Square to humans, which is a huge commercial district of vampires. There's Guilty Pleasures, which is where I work. It's a strip club that caters to women and showcases men of lycanthrope and vampire blood. The Laughing Corpse is a comedy club owned by Jean-Claude. He also owns Guilty Pleasures.

"Dead Dave's is a bar is run by an ex-cop, who was kicked off the police force because he was turned into a vampire. Danse Macabre is where you can dance with a vampire if you so wish it. You've already heard of the Lunatic Café, which was run by the old Lupa, Raina.

"The Circus of the Damned houses the vampires underneath it, but it's a large circus with many attractions, including Melanie and zombies. There's the Church of Eternal Life where you can be changed into a vampire, no questions asked. The Master of the church doesn't use blood oaths to control the vampires created, so I wouldn't go there. Burnt Offerings is a restaurant where you can be served food by actual vampires or wannabes. The Leather Den is for sadomasochistic gay men, who happen to be lycanthropes. Full Dark Beauty Salon is where you can get your hair and nails done by vampires. Narcissus in Chains is a club owned by Narcissus, the Oba of the hyena clan. He's actually a very nice man…sometimes. Anything else?" Harry shook his head and turned his head away from Nathaniel. Sylvie smiled, but her eyes were searching around the crowd of people. She was supposed to be keeping an eye on anyone suspicious, not listening to the two subs walking with her. Her fingers rubbed at the bones in her pocket and she relaxed minutely.

She was about to cross the street when Nathaniel grabbed her arm. Turning, she spotted Harry gazing at a store with a pair of mannequins in leather pants and skirts. 'The Black Raven' was emblazoned in black and green over the blood red door. Sylvie shook her head and moved with Nathaniel back over to Harry, who glanced at them when they came to stand beside them. "Do you want to go and look, Harry?" He nodded and mouthed the word 'please' to her. Sylvie smiled and let Harry lead the two of them inside.

A bell rang throughout the darkened store when Harry pushed open the door. The soft crooning of some unidentified band wafted from the speakers and the smell of pure leather assaulted their senses. A woman with black curls and black lined blue eyes glanced up from a magazine and watched them. Another store attendant, a man this time, came from the back of the store and glided up to them. Sylvie stiffened when she felt the rolls of lycanthropic power coming of the man and she moved closer to Harry. The man glanced up at her movement and smiled. "My name's Theo. Can I help you find anything?" Nathaniel glanced at Sylvie and beat her to the answer.

"Our friend is searching for a new wardrobe. He seems to like some of the clothing in here. Harry?" The young teen nodded slowly and turned away from the three to browse the clothing. Sylvie kept a close eye on the young teen, but never let Theo out of her sight, either. Nathaniel glanced about and saw the woman move from behind the counter to Harry. He pulled out his pad in preparation for her questions.

"So, do you know what you want to try on?"

"Actually I'm not positive. I've always wanted a pair of leather pants, but looking around I might want to try on a few other things. Can you help me choose? I'm sorry I don't know your name?" The woman smiled.

"The name's Raven. Alright, so leather pants first off." Nathaniel grinned and bounced over to the two.

"I can help, too, Harry. I love leather pants…course mine don't stay on all that long at work." Harry blushed, but a small smile was growing on his face. Raven shook her head at their antics and grabbed a pair of leather pants.

"I want you to try these on. Size 5, right?" Harry nodded in surprise and took the pants quietly. He entered the dressing rooms and changed into them. Surprise filtered onto his features when he glanced at himself in the mirror. The leather pants fit him like a glove and accentuated his slim hips and legs. Harry bit his lip, but moved out of the dressing room. Nathaniel was the first to see him and his eyebrows rose in surprise. He grinned at Harry and stalked around him.

"You look good, Harry. Those are a definite yes." Harry blushed at the praise and glanced at Sylvie. She smiled and nodded.

"I'm with Nat on this one, Harry. They do look good." A broad smile grew on Harry's face and he went back into the changing with a bounce in his step. Today was going to be better than he had expected.


	11. Chapter 9: JourneytotheCircusoftheDamned

Chapter 9: Journey to the Circus of the Damned

Jean-Claude watched the young teen silently and carefully. Harry had been with them for five weeks and his voice was thankfully back. Slowly, but surely Harry was becoming accustomed to his new life and Anita and her pard had taken Harry under their wing. Jean-Claude surmised that Harry did not know exactly what that meant, but Anita and her pard would protect Harry as one of their own. Now, though, Harry was seated on one of the few couches in Jean-Claude's sitting room waiting for the Master of the City's answer. Jean-Claude leaned back into his chair and stared at Harry. "You wish to speak with Melanie, Mon emeraude?"

"Yes, sir. I have never talked to another human…well someone who is at least human in parseltongue. I hope that she'll be able to further my grasp of the language. It won't be a problem, will it, Jean-Claude?" The vampire smiled and shook his head.

"Non, Mon emeraude. It won't be a problem. I will send word to her and see if she will join us for a talk. I wish to supervise your meetings for your safety. Melanie is a bit insane. She is immortal and she holds ill will towards many. Will that suffice, Mon emeraude?" Harry nodded quickly and sat up straighter, his eyes wide with curiosity and hopefulness. Jean-Claude stood and beckoned for one of the wererats that guarded the Circus. "Please retrieve Melanie. Tell her I wish to speak with her." The rat nodded and left just quietly as she entered.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Harry jerked his head up when the door opened and Melanie stepped through. Her black hair still fell to her waist, but her outfit was different this time. The dress was made to look as if she were naked, but to still be clothed and modest. A blush rose to Harry's cheeks and he averted his eyes quickly in embarrassment. Melanie glanced over at him with an arched eyebrow before turning her entire attention to Jean-Claude. "You summoned?" The words were cold and Harry could see that she hated every moment she was in contact with the Master of the City.

"Oui. Melanie, this is Harry. He wishes to speak with you." Melanie turned her full attention to Harry and arched an eyebrow.

"What do you wish to speak about?" Harry flushed and bit his lip before sitting up straighter. The sibilant hisses erupted from his mouth and Melanie looked shocked.

_"I wanted to learn about this language better. It would probably help me in the upcoming war, ma'am."_ Harry watched the lamia's features quietly and nervously. No sound came from her and for a moment Harry believed that he had made a terrible mistake when she seated herself by his side. Jean-Claude made a movement towards them, but stopped when Melanie spoke.

_"You know my language! How?"_ Harry shrugged.

_"My old mentor said that it was passed to me when I was but a child after the Dark Lord tried to kill me. He is the one that speaks your language. I did not know about it until I turned twelve. It's been passed down through the Slytherin family. That's all that's known. I was hoping you could tell me more?"_ Melanie smiled and nodded. Jean-Claude watched the two and relaxed back into his chair allowing the two to converse happily.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Melanie was quite intrigued by the young creature in front of her. The boy, who told her his name was Harry, was very soft spoken and yet he still commanded her presence. She could smell that he was submissive to someone, but to him, she was the submissive one. Of course, Harry probably did not understand the true relationship between dominant and submissive. Something about this young boy was immensely powerful and she shifted in her seat to still the fluttering in her stomach. She wanted to be owned by him and that was making her blood boil in rage. She was immortal! No one should ever own her!

Harry paused in his story and bit his lip in worry. _"Are you alright, Melanie?"_ The lamia gazed at him and he was shocked to see the rage warring with need in her eyes. Jean-Claude must have felt the shift of emotions or something of the sort because he quickly stood to his feet and pulled Harry into his side.

"Melanie! Control yourself!" The lamia seemed to be acting purely on instinct because one moment there was that beautiful woman and the next a large snake was bearing her fangs at them. Jean-Claude started to move slowly towards the door, pushing Harry with him. The movement agitated the already distressed lamia even more and she hissed in outrage. Harry stopped Jean-Claude from moving by placing a hand on the vampire's arm.

"Don't move. _Melanie, you need to calm down. You don't want to hurt either of us." _The lamia arched upwards, bearing her teeth, but made no other movements.

_"I will not be owned!" _Harry frowned in confusion and stepped away from Jean-Claude. Said vampire made to grab Harry, but Melanie hissed in warning. Harry glanced at the Master Vampire before turning his attention back to Melanie.

_"No one wishes to own you, Melanie. You are owned only by yourself."_

_"You wish to force me to choose between submission and madness! I submit to no one, let alone a child such as yourself!"_ Harry understood and silently crept closer to the angered lamia.

_"I have no need to force you into submission, great Queen. I only wish to have a companion to speak with in this language. You are the key to my learning and mastering this language and this language only. I know you knew Salazar and I can see that he abused this language. I will not turn into him. In this teaching you are my master and I will respect the lines between us. Please, great Queen, help me and teach me."_ Jean-Claude watched as Harry laid a comforting hand upon the enraged lamia and though she flinched at first, she let the hand continue stroking the glimmering scales. Harry smiled softly as Melanie melted back into her human form and bowed his head to her. She was still breathing raggedly, but she was calmer. "We are one and the same, Melanie, and I meant every word. Now, let us enjoy the rest of our conversation another time. You must be exhausted and need the company of your serpents. We will speak another time."


End file.
